It Takes Two
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Sam's cousin gets the surprise of her life when a Decepticon attacks her at work, and she is able to destroy it. However, this one event leads to her becoming part of the Autobots team and meeting two very special mechs. Can she handle what the future holds for her with the Autobots?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers. I only own Jade.

Story Start

A phone ringing was never my favorite way to wake up, but that is how I was waking this Saturday morning. I opened my dark green eyes and rolled around in the bed until I could reach my cell phone on the night stand. My short brown hair was everywhere as I answered the phone and asked who it was.

"Jade, sweetie, you sound like you just woke up. Did I wake you up?" my Aunt Judy's voice came through the phone.

"No, I just didn't sleep well that's why I sound sleepy," I told her even though she had just woken me up.

"You woke her up, Judy. You know she doesn't wake up early on Saturdays," my Uncle Ron's voice sounded in the distance during the call.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, but I was just so excited to call you. You see, Sam's car is being a little weird and I wanted you to come check it out, if you have time today," my aunt continued and I just rubbed my hand over my face.

"I'll be there in forty minutes, love you too," I grumbled and hung up the phone before tossing it back on my messy bed. I looked back at the bed longingly, but I made myself get up and start getting dressed. Since I was going to work on my cousin's car, I jut put on some comfy clothes that I wouldn't mind getting dirty.

My aunt had called me to come check his car because I worked as a mechanic at a local shop in town. My uncle always made her call me so I would come look at it and fix it for free or a small charge if there was a part that was needed. I was surprised but happy that they finally bought my cousin a car, but of course, they got him a junky used one so it would be cheaper.

After locking the front door to my small house, I put on my helmet and took off down the road on my motorcycle. I wish I had a car but I really didn't have a big enough garage since I had to keep so many of my own tools and miscellaneous things in there. I also didn't want to leave the car outside to be bothered by the weather over time.

The drive to my aunt and uncle's house didn't take long, but I was slightly dreading my aunt's coddling. She loved me and I loved her, but she was such a super mother hen sometimes. I lost my parents when I was in high school so I wasn't used to all the motherly love. I was twenty five years old now, and I had taken care of myself for a very long time. My aunt and uncle did offer to take me in when my parents died in a plane crash, but I refused and got myself emancipated. I didn't want to be a burden on them.

"Jade, you're here, you look great, but I wish you would let your hair grow longer," Aunt Judy cooed as soon as I took off my helmet and parked my motorcycle in their driveway.

"Hey Aunt Judy, my hair is fine, and you look great too," I told her and she just giggled before pulling me into a hug. I flinched when she shouted to her husband that I was here. My ears would probably be bleeding if I wasn't already used to her yelling in my ear every time I visited this house. She could never stop hugging me and then yell at her husband or my cousin.

"Hey Jade, glad to see you," Uncle Ron called as he appeared around the back of the house and motioned for me to come back there.

"Good to see you too," I said as he pulled me into a side hug and we walked into the backyard together where the garage was. I made sure to not step on the grass since my uncle was kind of crazy when it came to the path he built and his grass. My breath left me when I finally spotted Sam's new car. Sure, it had some rust on it and a lot of dust, but it was such a beautiful car.

"Sam is still asleep, but if you could do a check up on it and maybe clean it up a bit," Uncle Ron started to say but I was already walking towards the car.

"No problem, I'll definitely check the engine and tires, but I won't be able to clean off the rust until I can get my tools from home," I called out as I ran my hand over the hood of the car. "You are gorgeous, even with the rust," I said with a big smile before I immediately got to work.

"Jade," a sleepy voice called out questioningly from the back door.

I turned around from where I was standing in front of the hood of the car. I smiled and waved when I saw my sleepy cousin standing in the back doorway in his pajamas. "Hey Sam, beautiful car, and nice pj's," I called out and laughed when he blushed and shouted at me to shut up.

Sam left the house and walked down the path to stand by me as I closed the hood of the car. "It's not beautiful, my dad bought me a piece of junk," he grumbled and we both jumped when the car gave off a rumbling noise.

"It's not a piece of junk. Sam this car is amazing. The engine is something I've never seen before but it is definitely in great shape and so is the rest of the car. All this car needs is a good washing and I'll need to get the rust off and re-do the paint job. It'll be as good as new, so you better treat this car nicely or I'll take it from you," I told my cousin with my serious look. He did not need to diss this car, it was amazing! I would love to have a car like this.

Sam sighed and gave me a quick hug as he thanked me for coming over to check out the car. "Fine, you're right. I'll take better care of the car," he told me and next thing I knew, I was inside eating dinner with everyone.

I got a hug again from everyone before I drove home. I didn't go my normal way home because halfway through the drive, I noticed a cop car following me. Eventually I was able to lose the cop car, but it freaked me out that one was stalking me for at least a good hour. I hadn't done anything that would make the cops be on my tail, but I would definitely be keeping an eye out for that cop every time I leave my house now.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Transformers. I only own Jade.

Story Start

Thankfully, I did not see the cop car following me for a while. I didn't hear much from Sam or his parents, but that wasn't unusual since they didn't call me much. However, after the big destruction in Mission City, I started seeing the car following me again. I hadn't done anything for the cops to be following me, and I definitely wasn't in Mission City during the so-called attack. I wasn't really sure what had happened since they didn't really broadcast it or give a lot of information about it. I tried calling my cousin and his parents, but nobody would answer the phone.

My worry for my family was kind of put on the back burner when my boss called me in for work on my day off. He said that the shop was swamped and he really needed me to come into today to help. He also promised me overtime pay so I would gladly go in to work since I didn't have any other plans anyways.

My boss gave me a small wave from where he was working on a car and he motioned for me to go in the office and see what was assigned to me for today. I looked at my box and noticed that I only had one piece of paper in there with someone's information and what was wrong with the car. With a shrug, I looked around in the customer waiting area, but I didn't see anyone suspicious, just your usual annoyed people having to wait for their cars to be fixed or the oil to be changed.

The car she had to work on was actually a police car, or so my boss wrote in the comment section. I also needed to check the engine after rotating the tires so I just grabbed the paper and walked out into the garage to where the car was parked in my station. My brow furrowed when I saw the police car sitting in the spot, but it looked kind of familiar. I started moving a few things around my work station to get ready to start on the car, but as I walked around the thing, I noticed something strange written on the side of it.

"To punish and enslave," I whispered as I tightened my hands around the tool in my hand. "It's the same car that has been stalking me," I thought as I looked straight back to where I could see the customers waiting in the waiting room, but no one was looking at me. "Where the hell is the creep that has been stalking me?" I growled under my breath before I looked back at the car. "Wait, don't tell me that what people are whispering about in Mission City is real," was my only thought as I rushed over to the front of the car and opened the hood.

"Shit," I cursed quietly when I saw an engine that I had never seen before. "You're not a normal car, are you?" I growled before swinging the wrench in my hand down as hard as I could into the engine of the car. I yelled when the car let out a vicious roar before it started transforming into some giant robot. "Get everyone out of here," I screamed to my coworkers as I tried to drive a screwdriver into a section of wires between the robot's arm and hand, which had tried to grab me.

"Jade, what is that thing?" one of my coworkers yelled as he ran over towards me with the gun we always kept in the boss's office in case someone tried to rob us.

"I don't know but shoot it where the cables are," I shouted as I dove to the floor to dodge a fist that tried to crush me. "Shoot him," I shouted as I rolled on the floor and jammed another screwdriver into some cables between its leg and foot.

"Puny flesh-lings, think you can destroy me, Barricade," the robot growled as he tried to grab me again and he threw a car towards my coworker, who just barely dodged.

"We can try," I snapped as I pulled out the jumpers we used in the shop that were always hooked up to one of our generators. I felt the ground shake from where I had just dodged the robot trying to grab me, and I attached the jumper cables to the robot. A scream left me when I felt Barricade almost grab me as I raced back to the generator to turn it all the way up to maximum power.

Barricade's enraged roar of pain was all I heard as he started thrashing around, effectively destroying the garage around us.

"Shoot him," I screamed over to my coworker, who was able to fire off a few shots into more of the cables around Barricade's throat. My body was shaking from fear and exhilaration as the robot crashed to the ground and his eyes went black instead of red.

"Oh my god, Jade," a familiar voice screamed and I looked up to see Sam running straight for me. A brand new yellow and black Camaro along with a flame decal Peterbilt were driving behind him by themselves. "Are you ok?" he asked as he rushed to pull me into his arms, but I just kept shaking and was silent. "Guys, they killed Barricade," he yelled and I watched in more shock as the two cars transformed into giant robots as well, but their eyes were bright blue and they didn't give me the whole I'm going to kill you vibe.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" I finally snapped. My glare only intensified when my cousin gave me a sheepish look before the robots transformed back into cars and Sam pulled me into the Camaro. "Sam," I growled as I watched the car drive itself away from the mechanic shop.

"I'll explain but not here. I didn't know they would pull you into this too, I'm sorry," Sam said as he gave me a small smile before talking to the car, Bumblebee.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Transformers. I only own Jade.

Story Start

I was now sitting in a chair in a large hanger of some type with military people standing throughout the hanger along with different nice cars and giant robots. The Peterbilt robot and the Camaro robot were standing near me, while my cousin was standing in front of me as well pacing and wringing his hands nervously.

"So when exactly are you going to explain why a giant robot attacked me at work and why I'm now sitting amongst I don't know how many more giant robots?" I snapped at my cousin, who jumped and looked around the room before giving me a sheepish look. "Sam, start talking, now," I growled as I leaned forward in my seat so I could stare down my nervous cousin.

"Ok, this is going to sound crazy," he started saying but stopped when he saw my raised eyebrow. "Ok, maybe not as crazy as you would think, but crazy enough," he said before taking a seat and explaining how he met the Autobots, the robots around me now, who are enemies with the Decepticons, the robot who tried to kill me at my work. He also went on this long winded story of how they had to stop Megatron, who was supposedly dead now, and why Mission City was destroyed. "Now here we are, the Autubots are working with the government to keep the world safe from Decepticons who are still lurking around, and now they are protecting you as well since Barricade, a Decepticon, tried to kill you," Sam finished as he finally looked at me again.

Everything he just said was a lot, and I mean a lot to take in at one day. I let out a sigh and rested my head in my hands for a minute before looking at the two Autobots near me. I could see further back in the hanger, but I could tell that they were being told to stay back and give me space. I let out another sigh and stood up to face the two Autobots, who were way taller than me.

"Well I guess we should at least do introductions since you guys have been such great friends and protectors to my cousin and his girlfriend. I'm Jade Witwicky, Sam's cousin. Nice to meet you," I said never breaking eye contact with the two Autobots.

"Nice to meet you as well. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This is Bumblebee," the tallest Autobot said and motioned towards the yellow and black Autobot.

I couldn't help but chuckle when Bumblebee used the radio to introduce himself and he did a silly move. "Cool, so Sam what did you mean by they have to protect me too?" I asked and looked back at my cousin, but this time it was one of the military men who answered.

"I'm Major Lennox, and what Sam means is that since you have become a target of the Decepticons, you will need to either stay on base here or have one of the Autobots come with you at your home to keep an eye on you," he explained.

"Well wouldn't it be weird for me to stay here since I'm not military?" I asked and received shakes of heads from Major Lennox and the Autobots. "Well I hate to say it but you guys would look way out of place in my neighborhood. My garage is too full of my mechanic tools so I wouldn't be able to keep you there. Also, it wouldn't be fair to you guys to be stuck out on the street when your friends are here," I said and sat back down to think.

"Wait, are you in need of a mechanic here on base?" I asked and Major Lennox got a thoughtful look. He gave a nod and I smiled as I jumped up out of the seat. "Well then how about you hire me as a mechanic here on the base that way I can stay here, be safe, help you guys out, and maybe actually get paid so I won't lose my home. I won't be able to keep my other mechanic job if I stay here," I explained and he kept nodding along to everything I said.

"Let me go check this out with my superiors and I'll get back to you. For now, how about you guys go grab something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry after all that chaos earlier," he said before leaving us.

"The food isn't the best," Sam started to say as I looped my arm with his.

"It's food, Sam. Be grateful," I said and looked back at Bumblebee and Optimus Prime. "I totally want to talk to you guys later, and maybe meet the other Autobots if that's ok," I called back and smiled when Optimus Prime nodded and said that would be nice. "Lead me to food, Sam," I said to my cousin and pointed ahead of us, which only caused him to shake his head and sigh. "Oh yeah, and I want to meet your girlfriend," I said teasingly and he groaned embarrassed.

Sam and I grabbed some food and took a seat at one of the tables. It wasn't long before a tall girl with long dark hair walked into the cafeteria and smiled when she saw Sam, but a frown crossed her face when she spotted me. I just ate a few more bites of food as I watched her approach and gave Sam a kiss on the lips. I wanted to laugh aloud with how she was acting as if I was competition.

"Hi, I'm Jade, Sam's cousin," I said and laughed at the look on the girl's face.

"Sorry, I, sorry, I'm Mikaela, Sam's girlfriend, nice to met you," the girl stumbled over her words and she shook my hand.

"No problem. Glad he finally got a girlfriend," I said and laughed again when Sam tried to throw food at my face, but I dodged his attack.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Transformers. I only own Jade.

Story Start

"Hey Jade, how is work going?" I heard Mikaela's voice yell from outside of the jeep that I was currently working on.

I did get the job at the military base since it made the most sense and it was easier for me to be protected. Sadly I was not allowed to work on any of the Autobots yet, but I had met Ratchet, boy was he interesting. I haven't been threatened with one of his wrenches yet, but I could see it happening eventually. He did say that I would eventually be helping him with the Autobots once more started arriving, which would be soon.

I got out from under the jeep and smiled at Mikaela, who just laughed when she explained I had stuff all over my work clothes and my face."Hey Mikaela, the job is going great, as you can see," I said while pointing to my face. "So what's up?" I questioned as I set down my tools and wiped off my hands. After a look from her, I wiped off my face as well.

"Well I thought you might want to take a lunch break and come meet some of the new guys that just landed," she told me and she laughed when I practically ran with her towards the main hanger.

I had been hearing for days now that we would be meeting new Autobots soon. I had already met all the others, and we got along great so far. Bumblebee and Ironhide were my favorites so far. Bumblebee because he is adorable and reminds me of a younger brother, and Ironhide was one of my favorites because of how serious he was about weapons and protecting everyone. He even started teaching me about some of the weapons so I could help him repair them. Of course, he swore me to secrecy so the government wouldn't steal any of their weapon intelligence, since that would spell the end of the world.

"Hello Jade, glad you could make it," Ratchet said with a polite nod, but his face quickly turned into a frown when he saw a red and yellow Lamborghini driving into the main hanger along with Ironhide and Bumblebee. "Not those two," he grumbled and his hands clenched at his sides.

"Sam, Mikaela, Jade, I would like to introduce you to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," Optimus said as the two Lamborghini transformed into their bi-pedal modes. "Glad you two are here, safe," Optimus then said to the two new Autobots, who were the same height and looked pretty much the same.

"Are they twins?" I muttered, which drew attention to me from the new guys. "Hi," I said when they kept staring.

"Hi, I'm Sideswipe, this is my brother, Sunny. We're twins. Who are you?" the red one said as he leaned down to get a better look at me.

"A dirty flesh-ling," the yellow one, Sunstreaker said.

One of my eyebrows went up at his comment, but I decided to just give him a nice little bird before smiling at Sideswipe. "I'm Jade, Sam's cousin, and one of the mechanics here, nice to meet you," I introduced myself and laughed at the curious look from both twins from me flipping Sunstreaker off.

"What does that mean?" Sideswipe asked before a look of understanding crossed his face. "Sunny, be nicer to her and she won't do that to you," he said to his brother, who was growling at me. "Sunny," he said again but his brother just looked away.

"Well anyways, nice to meet you too Sunstreaker, but don't call me a dirty human again or you might be missing some paint. Not kidding either," I said before linking arms with Sam and Mikaela. "Come on love birds, I'm starving, let's go grab some food and maybe bug Ironhide," I said.

"Don't bug me," I heard Ironhide call out from further back in the hanger, which just made me chuckle.

After we all finished eating, the three of us were walking towards the main hanger. Sam and Mikaela wanted to go spend some more time with Bumblebee and Optimus before Bee had to take them back home. However, I was on a mission to go bug Ironhide. I wasn't joking when I said that earlier. If he wanted to treat me like a little sister, then he better be ready for my pranks. I had a playful side when I wanted to show it. I didn't feel comfortable playing pranks on the other mechs, especially not Ratchet, but I would do it to Ironhide. I might even prank Sunstreaker if he kept being a jerk.

"Oh Ironhide," I called out teasingly as I walked up behind the mech, who seemed to be growling at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I'm guessing he wasn't the biggest fan of the twins either. "Ironhide," I snapped when he didn't acknowledge me.

"What?" he growled as he looked behind him and saw me. His growling stopped when he saw it was just me. "Oh Jade, how was lunch?" he asked as he set down his hand so I could hop into it and he could raise me to his eye level. I was also eye level with the twins, who I waved at, and I resisted the urge to flip off Sunny again.

"It was good. How goes the training?" I asked as I sat down in his hand and looked from him to the twins. I smiled when Sideswipe gave me a happy look while Sunstreaker just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Same as usual, except now I have to deal with these two," he said.

"Oh they can't be that bad," I said and he just gave me an unimpressed look. "Well how about I watch you guys spar and we'll see how they do against the great Ironhide?" I suggested and laughed at the answering smirk on Ironhide's face.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Transformers. I only own Jade.

Story Start

"Begin," I shouted to Ironhide and the twins, who were standing across from each other in the middle of the desert where the base was located. I was sitting on the sidelines beside Ratchet, who was grumbling the whole time about how he would have to deal with the injuries from this spar.

"That's your job," I grumbled and yelped when he picked me up by the back of my shirt and set me on his shoulder.

"It will soon be your job as well," he said and chuckled at the excited look on my face. "Now watch them fight so I won't have to hear Ironhide whine about how you didn't pay attention," he grumbled and we both looked back at the mechs who had yet to try to attack each other.

Sunstreaker made the first move with Sideswipe trying to attack next. It was amazing to watch the two of them fight together against Ironhide, but Ironhide was also a great fighter. Each of them landed hits on each other, but eventually Ironhide was proclaimed the winner. Ratchet set me down off his shoulder so he could go check on Sideswipe, who had damaged part of his leg, not bad but enough that Ratchet needed to check it.

"Great job, Ironhide. Maybe next time Sunny," I said and smiled at the grumpy twin, who was walking towards me. My eyes widened when I noticed he wasn't going to walk around me. I quickly ran to the side so I would dodge his giant foot. "Hey jerk, watch where you are stepping," I shouted and resisted the urge to show him the bird.

"Sunny," Sideswipe said when he saw that his brother almost crushed me.

"The human should move out of my way, not me move for her," Sunstreaker said before entering the hanger.

My mouth was still wide open as I stared after the rude mech. "Oh he has another thing coming. If he tries to step on me on more time then prank mode will be engaged," I thought as I cracked my knuckles and glared at the empty hanger door.

"Jade, just ignore Sunny. I'm sorry he did that, but he's been through a lot," Sideswipe said softly as he held down his hand for me to get in his palm so he could lift me up to his shoulder. He gave me a soft smile when I allowed him to do so and I was now sitting beside his face.

"Sides, I don't know what you or your brother went through on Cybertron, but this is a new place and a new path. He needs to at least try to open himself up more and definitely not keep calling me filthy human or trying to step on me," I snapped as I looked at the surroundings in the hanger. I was pleased to not see the jerk mech.

"Sunny is just really cautious. He'll eventually open up and be a littler nicer, I hope," Sides said and I heard him mumble the last part. "Don't hate him though. Hating him would be like hating me, since we are the same spark. You don't hate me, do you?" he asked and I swore if mechs could have puppy dog faces, then Sides was a master of it.

My will crumbled at that face and I let out a sigh. "No, I don't hate you," I said and his face immediately brightened up. "I don't even hate Sunny, but if he keeps being rude or trying to step on me then he will deal with the consequences," I stated with a nod of my head as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I have a feeling that's not going to be good for my brother," Sides said and I just gave him a mischievous look. "Not good at all," he muttered and I laughed as he let me off his shoulder so I could go back to work.

The next few days passed by as normal as they could, except for the fact that Sunstreaker seemed to have a personal vendetta against me. I'm not even kidding. That mech would just randomly appear whenever I had a break and he would either try to step on me or his feet would "accidentally" bump into me when I was either carrying something or just in a good mood.  
Safe to say that my so-called good moods were slim to none today. This morning Sunny had made me spill my entire tray of breakfast and my cup of coffee full of delicious vanilla cream. Later he had been making rude comments to his brother, who had happily waved at me earlier, and now I had once again had to dodge his feet before they crushed me. I looked down at my shirt, which now had a soda spilled all over it since I spilled it when I literally had to dive onto the floor out of the way of Sunny's foot.

"That's it," I thought as I grabbed the soda can. I smirked when it still had some liquid in it. "I've had enough, you ass," I shouted and chucked the can as hard as I could so it would hit Sunny right in the back of the head.

All the humans and other mechs in the main hanger stopped what they were doing to look at Sunny and I. Sides was looking at his brother with a disapproving look before his expression became a little frightened when he saw how angry I was.

"This isn't going to be good," I heard Lennox say to Epps from their spot near Optimus.

"How dare you," Sunstreaker growled as he turned around to face me.

"Oh no, you shut up. You're the asshole that has been trying to make my life miserable for no reason and I'm sick of it. I don't know what your life was like before you came to Earth, but I tried to be friendly to you. Heck, I'm great friends with your brother, and I extended that offer of friendship to you as well, but all you've done is try to crush me, insult me, say bad things about me to others in front of my face, and even make me almost hurt myself by tripping me many times. I'm tired of it. I don't know what your problem is with me, but I swear if you dare try to step on me again, say rude things about me or to me, or especially trip me again, then I will catch you in re-charge, paint you an atrocious puke green color, take off your tires, and unhook your audio cables," I screamed before flipping him the bird and storming out of the hanger.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Transformers. I only own Jade.

Story Start

No one made a sound in the hanger after I left and Sunstreaker was left staring down at the floor in shock. The silence was finally broken by Mikaela who called Sunstreaker a jerk before racing after me. She knew I would go to my room and start doing yoga or something to try to chill.

"Sunny," Sideswipe said softly as he approached his brother, who was still frozen in place. "Sunny, come with me," he said and grabbed his brother's wrist. He was glad that Sunny allowed himself to be led without struggling. He wanted to talk to his brother without all of the others watching them. His brother had just been called out in front of everyone, but Sunny shouldn't have treated Jade like he did.

Once the two brothers were outside, Sideswipe turned to face his brother, who had a confused look on his face. "Sunny, are you alright?" he asked and that seemed to snap his brother out of his trance.

"No, I'm not alright," his brother replied and looked up at the sky with a sigh.

"Why did you antagonize Jade so much? I told you that she just wanted to give us a chance and maybe become friends. I became friends with her and she's really nice. She hated that you were always being cruel to her. She just wanted to be your friend to," Sides said and he sat down and motioned for his brother to sit down as well.

"I don't know why I acted like that. You know it's difficult for me to trust anyone, especially these humans," Sunstreaker grumbled as he took a seat.

"I understand. I don't fully trust them either, but I do trust the other Autobots. Ironhide and Ratchet trust Jade, and if they can trust her then so can I. She's actually really nice when you get to know her, and she's funny," Sides replied as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Sides, be honest with me, when you look at Jade, do you feel strange?" Sunstreaker asked after they had been sitting there a few minutes in silence.

Sides paused and looked at his brother in surprise. "How?" he started to stutter before clearing his throat. "Yes, I do. My spark feels strange when I'm around her, but not in a bad way," he said softly.

"So does mine," Sunstreaker whispered. "You know what that means. A human cannot be our spark mate. It's not possible," he growled.

"But what if it is possible?" Sides replied just as softly. "Jade is a great person and I think you would like her if you get to know her," he continued.

Sunstreaker scoffed and said, "Well after that display earlier, I'll never get to know her now."

"Why were you so mean to her if you knew that she was our spark mate?" his brother asked.

Sunstreaker's expression turned sad before forming into a scowl. "I was angry. Angry that our spark mate was human, someone who could easily be hurt or killed. I'm not saying she herself is weak, but the Decepticons could easily get a hold of her and kill her. It scares me," he answered truthfully.

"She actually killed Barricade," Sides said and he chuckled when his brother gave him a shocked look. "She killed Barricade when he tried to kidnap her after Megatron was destroyed. "Optimus and Bumblebee brought her here after they had arrived on the scene of Barricade's dead body and her freaking out. Our spark mate is stronger than you think, just give her a chance. Please Sunny, she will make both of us complete and happier than we have ever been," Sides said and he gave his brother a hopeful look.

"Fine, but I already told you that she won't want anything to do with me now," Sunny grumbled reluctantly but he couldn't help but feel a little hopeful. He was mad at himself for treating her like that but it was also difficult for him to come to terms with his own feelings about the fact that he and his brother had found their spark mate.

"Jade, open the door," Mikaela said as she knocked on the door to Jade's room. "Jade, I'm not leaving until you open the door," she called out when no one sound was coming from in the room.

"Fine, you persistent woman," I grumbled as I opened the door to let Mikaela inside.

"Are you ok?" Mikaela asked and I just shrugged before sitting down on my bed.

"Could be better," I said and fell back on the bed. "Why does he have to be such a jerk? I've always tried to be so nice to him and his brother, but oh no, he just wants to be an ass," I grumbled as I covered my face with my hands.

"You like him and Sides, don't you?" Mikaela asked after a few minutes of silence.

I looked at her in shock before throwing a pillow at her face. "I might like Sides, and I don't technically hate Sunny. I probably should hate that jerk, but for some reason I can't!" I snapped at her and she just chuckled. "It's not funny," I growled and threw a shoe at her this time.

"Watch it, and yes it is a little funny. I think I know why Sunny has been such a jerk to you. He likes you too. Guys pick on girls that they like, no matter what age they are," she explained as she sat on the bed beside me. "Just give him another chance. Wait until he apologizes of course, but just give him a chance to maybe show you another side of him, and if he doesn't then I'll happily help you paint him puke green and torture him," Mikaela said and I pulled her into a hug.

"He better have the best apology in the whole universe," I grumbled before pulling Mikaela out of my room. "You go have fun with Sam and Bee, I have work to get back to," I told her. "Oh and Mikaela, thanks, you're a good friend," I told her before we went our separate ways. "He likes me, I find that hard to believe," I thought as I met Ratchet in the work room so he could start teaching me how to work on the mechs.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Transformers. I only own Jade.

Story Start

"Not you again," I heard Ratchet growl from his spot closer to the door. I was too busy looking at some blueprints of the way the mechs are generally set up to look at the newcomer in the room.

"He wasn't watching what he was doing during our spar," Sides voiced said and my body tensed up as I guessed who he could have possibly led into the room.

"Yeah, yeah, Sunstreaker, sit over there. Sideswipe, get out of my office," Ratchet snapped and I could just imagine him holding a wrench up in a threatening manner towards Sides.

"Ok, I'm going, bye Jade, bye Sunny," Sides called out before running for his life.

"Sunstreaker," Ratchet started to say but he became silent as he received a comm from Optimus. "Jade, you will look over and fix Sunstreaker's injury. I have matters to attend to in the main hanger," he said and quickly left the room as well.

"Thanks Ratchet, thanks so much," I thought as I looked up at the ceiling before gathering my courage. I set down what I was looking at and turned around to see Sunny sitting on one of the large tables that doctors always used to examine patients. "Awkward," I thought when neither of us said anything. "So where are you injured and how did you injure it?" I finally asked as I stood up from my spot and started making my way over to the table where Sunny was sitting. Thankfully, I had Ratchet install staircases and ladders so I could reach the different areas in his office.

Sunny gave a small scoff and looked away from me when I finally reached the top of the table. At first I just thought he was giving me his usual jerky attitude, but I noticed he was slightly anxious. He was looking anywhere but at me and his fingers and feet seemed to twitch every now and then.

"Sunny, where are you hurt?" I asked in a less snappy tone.

"I'm not injured," Sunny finally replied and he looked at me.

"Ok, then why are you here?" I asked almost afraid to hear the answer. If he was just going to say something cruel or try to hurt me then he would be in serious trouble since I had my tools here that could do serious damage to his cables.

"I came to apologize," he said after we stared each other down for a few seconds. His body tensed when my jaw dropped in surprise. "Don't," he said and held up a hand when I went to speak. "Please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that, but you have to understand that I have been through a lot and meeting you really just made me beyond stressed and worried," he said and covered his face with one of his hands as he sighed.

"Why would meeting me make you stressed and worried?" I asked softly as I felt confused about everything he was saying. I had heard from Ironhide that the twins used to be used as gladiators and treated horribly, but I had a feeling that this conversation didn't have anything to do with their past. "Sunny," I said when he remained silent.

"Meeting you made me stressed and worried because you're mine and Sides' spark mate," Sunny said as he moved his hand away from his face and his blue eyes almost looked to be glowing with intensity.

"Spark mate," I said and tilted my head. Nothing was seeming to work in my mind until it fit. "Do you mean like fated lovers or something like that?" I asked him and if robots could blush, I bet he would be.

"Yeah, something like that," he said softly and almost tiredly.

"Well I guess Mikaela was right," I thought and sat down so I could look up at the still tense mech. "Now I understand why you teased me or at least I guess that would be considered teasing in mech standards, but you didn't have to be so mean about it," I said and crossed my arms to my chest.

"I'm sorry about that, it's just, I couldn't accept that you were my spark mate at first. Humans are weaker than mechs and I would always be worried about a Decepticon trying to hurt or kill you and I might not be able to save you in time," he said and my anger started to chip away little by little. "However, Sides has told me how wrong I am to think that way since you've already killed a Decepticon by yourself," he told me.

"Scariest thing I've ever done but yeah, I killed, I think his name was Barricade," I replied as I started to relax as well. "Sunny, what does it mean in regards to us being spark mates since I'm human?" I questioned curiously.

"Well you, Sides, and I will be spark mates together, but we will not be able to actually bond our sparks together, since that is what mechs do with each other. However, if you give us the chance, my brother and I will love and protect you until the ends of our days," he said and his eyes held so much promise that it made me shiver.

"So if I give you guys a chance and us try to have some kind of relationship, does that mean we can start over? Have a fresh start instead of us trying to kill each other or be mean to each other?" I said and I looked at him in even more surprise when he set his hand down for me to get on his palm, which I did after a second.

"Yes, I would like that," Sunny said and I couldn't help but chuckle when he introduced himself to me again.

"Hi Sunny, I'm Jade, nice to meet you too, so how about you, me, and Sides go grab some dinner together? I'm starving," I suggested and I felt my heart jump when Sunny gave me a small smile and a nod. "Hey Sides," I shouted as he exited Ratchet's office and entered the hallway. I laughed when Sides' head popped out from around one of the nearby corners. I knew there was no way he would have left his brother in the office and went far. "Want to go get something to eat?" I shouted and he rushed over to both of us with a big grin on his face.

"So what did she say?" Sides spoke over his private comm to Sunny.

"She forgave me and she wants to give us a chance since we're her spark mates," Sunny replied with the comm, even though he was listening to me whine about how this place never had tater tots. "Must remember to figure out what those are," he thought and his brother gave a nod.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Transformers. I only own Jade.

Story Start

"Jade, Jade," a voice called as I heard a light knocking on my bedroom door.

My eyes slowly opened and I glared at the door. Today was my day off. The first day off I had had in a long time since coming to work and live on the base. I wanted to sleep in not being woken up at 8 a.m. I firmly shut my eyes again and covered my head with my pillow.

"Jade, wake up," the voice called again and I realized it was Sides and Sunny outside my bedroom door.

Our relationship was definitely interesting since I was a human and they were mechs, but we were making it work. Sides and Sunny spent more time with me, helped me prank Ironhide, and I felt really happy knowing that they cared about me. I cared about them too but not right now when I was exhausted and they were waking me up.

"Jade, you said you would spend the day with us," Sides continued as I'm sure I heard Sunny grumbling about me wanting to sleep in late.

Without even looking, I reached over the side of the bed, grabbed one of my shoes and chucked it at the door. "Just a few more minutes or an hour," I grumbled as I tried to go back to sleep. I almost fell asleep when the knocking and noises from outside my door stopped. I should have been worried but I was seriously too tired to care. My eyes stayed shut even as I felt the bed sink a little and I felt something like static touch my hair.

"Jade, wake up," Sunny's voice said before I felt something jump on my back.

"Wake up," Sides yelled and I guessed he was on my back.

My eyes flew open and I turned as much as possible so I could see who was on my back. My eyes threatened to jump out of their sockets when I saw two holographic males on my bed. "Sunny, Sides," I said in surprise and the smile and smirk were my answers. "When did you guys get holograms? I knew Ratchet was working on them but I didn't know they were ready," I muttered as Sides moved off my back so I could completely turn around and sit up.

Sides and Sunny just looked at each other before nodding, and then the next thing I know, I've been pulled into a hug by both of them. I was shocked that I could actually feel the holograms instead of them just fazing through me. "I've wanted to hug you for so long," Sides mumbled against my shoulder while Sunny just pressed his face into my back.

Their holograms were definitely good looking. Both of them were a little bit taller than me, in good shape, wearing jeans, shirts with their colors, blue eyes, and dark brown hair. Sides hair was more messy than Sunny's, but I had no complaints.

"Well I'm glad that Ratchet finished the holograms then, but I really want to sleep some more. I stayed up late last night," I muttered and tried to fall back onto the bed. "I promise I'll hang out with you guys today, all day, but can we at least get another hour of sleep. You guys can stay here, I don't mind," I said and smiled as I was able to fall back onto the pillow. I couldn't help but chuckle though when Sides and Sunny cuddled up to me on both sides. "Thanks," I whispered before I fell back asleep.

An hour later, I woke up to the sound of Sides and Sunny whispering about how they should wake me up. I quickly opened my eyes when I heard them discussing pouring a big bucket of ice water on me. "I'm awake," I shouted and glared when the twins laughed at me from their spots beside me. "You guys are mean," I muttered before crawling out of the bed and disappearing into my bathroom so I could change into some clothes for the day. Pajamas were comfortable beyond belief right now, but I didn't want to walk around base in just my pajamas.

When I left the bathroom, I was surprised to see that Sunny and Sides were no longer on my bed or even in my room. I left my room and laughed when the two of them were looking at their alt forms while still in their holographic forms. They quickly quit checking out their alt forms when they saw me ready to go. Deciding to be a little brave, I walked over grabbed one of their hands and walked hand in hand with them to the cafeteria for some breakfast. There was most likely a bright blush on my face, but seeing the smiles on their faces made my nerves disappear.

As soon as we entered the cafeteria we definitely got some looks from the others, especially Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee, but thankfully no one said anything. Well no one said anything until we sat down after I got some food, and then Bumblebee was quick to start making his radio sing a cheesy love song right behind us. I couldn't help but laugh when Sunny promised to tear our Bumblebee's radio if he didn't stop, which only made Sam and Mikaela start teasing us.

I could tell Sunny and even Sides were starting to get a little bothered by the teasing, so I leaned over and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek before enjoying another bite of breakfast. When I noticed that they hadn't said anything to our tormentors, I looked over and saw they were both holding a hand to their face and staring at me in surprise.

"Their teasing doesn't bother me and it shouldn't bother you guys either. They're just jealous that I like you guys so much," I said with a wink, and now it was their turn to surprise me as they gave me kisses on the cheek as well. "Best breakfast ever," I thought happily before throwing my spoon at Sam, who was still making kissing faces at us.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Transformers. I only own Jade.

Story Start

Getting used to Sunny and Sides have hologram forms that I could actually touch as if they were real people was definitely something I had to get used to, but slowly it becoming normal. In a way I hated that I wasn't a mech so they wouldn't always have to use holograms to just hold my hand. Sure, I still sat on their shoulders or in their hands when they were in their mech form, but it still bothered me. It wasn't fair for them. They never complained but it still bothered me.

"Hey Jade, do you want to go see your Aunt and Uncle?" Major Lennox shouted from below since I was currently sitting on Sunny's shoulder as we observed Sides spar with Ironhide.

"Sure, I haven't seen them in forever. Is Sam going to be there?" I shouted since I knew Sam would be going to college soon, but I didn't remember the date. I was also excited to see my family. I had only seen Sam since I killed Barricade months ago. "Hey Sunny, please put me down," I said and patted his shoulder.

He gave a nod and moved his hand close to me so I could jump onto his palm, and he slowly and carefully lowered his hand down to the ground so I could jump onto the concrete. Lennox just chuckled when he saw how careful Sunny had been with me. He still found it cute and funny how I was now in a relationship with Sides and Sunny after my initial meeting with the grumpier of the twins. "Just go grab a few things from your room so you can stay a day or two, and Ironhide will take you to Sam's house," he said and waved at Ironhide who nodded at the two of us. "Have a good vacation," he teased before leaving me.

I looked up when I saw Sunny shifting from foot to foot. I gave his foot a pat and smiled up at him. "Don't worry. I'll just be gone a few days. You and Sides can call or text me anytime. I know you guys have my number," I told him and saw him give a nod and a small smile, but I could tell he was still worried.

After packing enough stuff for a few days, I made sure to find Sides and Sunny before I left. Ironhide was in the background talking with Optimus but I could tell he was watching Sunny, Sides, and I. He had become like a dad to me. I gave each of the twins a hug before gathering my courage to kiss them both on the lips for only a second or two. Before they could say or do anything, I rushed over to Ironhide who was already in his alt mode.

"I think you killed them," Ironhide muttered through the radio as he started driving away from base.

"They'll realize what I just did and either text or call me in a second," I said and laughed when my phone did ring. "See," I said with a chuckle before answering the phone.

"You can't just do that and run off," Sunny growled.

"Jade, you're in trouble when you get back," Sides yelled before Sunny ended the call.

"I doubt I'm in trouble. They might prank me but I don't they'll be mad," I said and laughed again when I heard Ironhide grumbling something about love sick puppies.

The rest of the ride to my cousin's house was pretty uneventful. I did enjoy messing with Ironhide some more, but he just messed with me right back about the twins. It was always fun to tease each other back and forth, but sometimes he did win because he would embarrass me whenever he mentioned my relationship with the twins. I had just given him more artillery against me since I kissed the twins for the first time today.

"Be good and call me or any of the others if you need help," Ironhide said before he left me in the front yard of my cousin's house. I was surprised that Bumblebee wasn't here, but then I remembered that he was having to do some more training at the base with the other mechs.

"Jade, is that Jade," I heard my aunt yell and I spun around just in time for her to give me one of her constricting hugs. "Hey, Aunt Judy," I said with the little breath I had left in my lungs. "Good to see you too," I muttered before she released me and I was pulled into a hug by my uncle. "Hey, Uncle Ron," I said and sighed in relief when he didn't squeeze me to death.

"Come inside, I just made lunch," Aunt Judy said excitedly as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me into the house.

I made sure to jump onto the walkway instead of the grass before my uncle said something. He was the only man I knew that was so protective of his front and back yard grass. Sam greeted me when we entered the house, and he couldn't help but laugh at how much his mom was clinging to me. I know it had been months since I visited, but my aunt was almost glued to me.

"Oh Jade, we moved your motorcycle into the garage," Uncle Ron said in the middle of lunch.

"Don't even think about going for a joyride," my aunt snapped when she saw my excited face.

"Later," I thought and just gave her a smile before eating another bite.

Sam just shook his head when I looked at him and he could tell that I would definitely be going on a joy ride later. "You know the twins will kill you since it's not safe," he whispered so his parents wouldn't hear him.

"It'll be fine," I replied.

"Your funeral," he grumbled and we both focused on his parents when they noticed we stopped eating. Conversation quickly picked back up at the table.

I know Sam was right about the twins being worried but I haven't been on my motorcycle in forever. I missed just riding around town feeling the wind surround me as if I were flying.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Transformers. I only own Jade.

Story Start

When the meal was over, I couldn't help but rush out to the garage to get my motorcycle. Thankfully my uncle had kept it clean and taken care of while I was at the base. I could hear my aunt yelling for me to get my butt back in the house, but I was already pulling out of their driveway and driving down the road.

The biggest smile crossed my face as I felt the wind surround me. It was amazing to just feel so free. I loved being at the base, but I couldn't help but feel stuck there since it was so dangerous in case Decepticons tried to kill me. I knew I was still in danger now, but I had to get out on my own for at least an hour. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket, which was either my aunt calling or the twins. I knew I should probably answer or better yet just return to my aunt's house but I was not giving up this opportunity for a little freedom.

Eventually I ended up at my old workplace, and I got a warm welcome from everyone. Of course no one mentioned the giant robots that they saw that day, but I'm sure the government had something to do with that. After staying for an hour, I decided to drive back to my cousin's house so my family would quit having a major meltdown. I felt the hair raise on the back of my neck as I drove down the road. I only had a few more miles to drive before I was back at Sam's house.

A rumble of an engine made my heart jump. I looked in my mirrors and almost wrecked at the sight of a large jet flying right above the tree line over the road. I immediately spotted the Decepticon emblem on the wing of the jet. "Shit," I snapped as I turned down a smaller road that had more tree coverage. I could still hear the rumble of the jet, but I had to think of something.

"Pathetic human, thinking you can outrun me," I heard the Decepticon say from up above me.

I quickly pulled out my phone and pushed the speed dial button for the twins. Sunny answered the phone after it barely had time to ring once.

"Jade," Sunny started to say but I cut him off.

"Sunny, I have a Decepticon chasing me," I shouted even though I knew this would send him and Sdies into a frenzy. "Please track my position from my phone and get here. I'll try to stay under tree coverage for as long as I can," I shouted and put the phone back in my pocket so I could focus on my driving. Driving down these small streets was not safe at the speed I was going, but I didn't really have much of a choice if I wanted to stay out of the Decepticon's sight.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again, but I ignored it because I had to dodge the Decepticon who just landed on the road in front of me. Trees crashed to the ground and road around me, and I couldn't contain the scream that left as a long chain shot out of the Decepticon's arm and slammed into my bike. I went flying off my motorcycle. Thankfully, I landed in the grass, but I had to roll out of the way to dodge my motorcycle, which crashed into a nearby power pole.

The Decepticon laughed evilly as he tossed one of the tree branches on top of me, which pinned me to the ground. I fought with the branch to try to free my legs, but I froze when I heard the power pole starting to break. My eyes looked up and I screamed as the power pole broke and the electrical wires fell down on top of me. Pain like I had never felt before rushed through my body. Sure I had been shocked by static electricity before, but this much electricity made me feel like my veins were melting and my skin was burning.

"Foolish human," the Decepticon said before flying away.

"I don't want to die, Sunny, Sides," I thought and wished I could cry, but my muscles were tightening too much for me to even think about releasing a tear or two. "I can't leave them," I thought and I felt something start to build up in my chest. It felt like all of my energy was gathering in one part of my body and then I knew no more.

Sunny and Sideswipe were the first to leave the base to get to where Jade's phone was. Their sparks felt like they were breaking at just the thought that Jade could have been kidnapped or killed by a Decepticon. They had just been able to learn more about her and start to care for her, and now she might be taken away from them. Optimus and Ironhide were the other Autobots that joined them to go help Jade.

The scene that they stumbled upon made Sunny roar out Jade's name. Sideswipe started looking for their spark mate and gasped when he finally spotted her. He dropped down to his knees in front of her body, which was pinned down by a large tree branch and electrical wires were criss-crossed over her chest. "No, you can't leave us," he whispered as he went to touch her body, but stopped when he saw a blue light emanating from her chest.

His brother rushed over to his side as soon as a large blue orb floated out of Jade's body and hovered in the air before moving towards a nearby black Porsche. The brothers watched in shock as the orb disappeared into the car, which then started to spark and shift into a mech. They couldn't help but shout for Optimus and Ironhide when the mech looked to be female and was looking at them with a weird expression.

"I'm not dead," Jade's voice left the mech before Sunny and Sides rushed to her to give her a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Transformers. I only own Jade.

Story Start

"Sunny, Sides, what's going on?" I stuttered out in shock. I was on eye level with the mechs and they were currently hugging me so tightly. "I'm a mech, how, how did I turn into a mech?" I snapped as I noticed that my hands were mechanical.

"I don't know or care about how you became a femme of our kind, all I care about is that you're alive," Sunny growled as he held me tighter.

"What he said," Sides whispered as he hugged me tighter too.

Optimus and Ironhide were looking at me in absolute shock before Optimus composed himself. He was still for a moment meaning he probably sent a comm to someone, and then he said, "We should return to base and speak with Ratchet. He might be able to figure out how Jade has become one of us." Optimus slowly approached me and the twins. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, please release Jade. She needs to change into her alt mode so we can return to base without anyone else seeing our mech forms," he said and looked mainly at the twins.

Sides reluctantly let me go, but Sunny jugged hugged me tighter and slightly growled at Optimus. He looked at me when I put one of my hands on his cheek.

"Sunny, he's right. I need to change into my alt mode so we can all go to base. Once we're at base, I'll be safe and Ratchet can help us figure out how this happened," I said softly as I traced my fingers over his cheek.

"Fine, but the whole time we are driving to base, you will stay between me and Sides," he said and I just gave him a small smile and nod.

Changing into my alt mode for the first time was one of the weirdest experiences I had ever had. I didn't want to say anything about how it felt because I know Sides and Sunny would latch back onto me to comfort me. I had never seen the two of them this shaken up, but in their eyes I was probably dead before I changed into a femme as they call it.

The drive back to base was quiet besides the sounds of our engines. I could tell Ironhide and Optimus were still in shock, and Sunny and Sides were in super protective mode. I just kept quiet and I wondered if my family would be at base by now because I had been missing for at least a few hours. I just hoped my aunt and uncle didn't kill any of the soldiers that appeared at their door.

When we finally reached base I felt nervous for some reason when I saw some of the other mechs staring at my alt form. I changed into my mech form when the others did and I swore I heard someone whistle at me. I laughed when my twins immediately stood at either side of me.

"Optimus, who is this?" Lennox shouted up to Optimus as he walked up on one of the elevated platforms so people could be closer to the Autobots.

"Major Lennox, this is Jade," Optimus answered.

Lennox's eyes widened and he looked over at me in shock so I just waved. "That's impossible. There is no way a human can be made into an Autobot. What happened out there?" he shouted.

"She needs to see Ratchet and then maybe we'll know how this happened," Optimus replied and gave me a nod.

I smiled at Sunny and Sides before starting to carefully walk towards Ratchet's office. I knew being this tall would probably feel extremely strange but I didn't realize I would be terrified with every step that I was going to step on someone and kill them. Thankfully Sides and Sunny walked with me to the lab so I was able to stop being as terrified about crushing a person.

"Ratchet," I called out when I opened the office door and I almost jumped when Ratchet was already standing there waiting on me. "Hi," I said when he just kept staring at me.

"Jade, please sit here and tell me everything that happened, and I mean everything," he said and motioned for me to sit down on the examination table for mechs. He walked a little bit away to give me space so I could sit down and I was surprised he didn't make the twins leave the room. "Now what happened?" he asked and I felt one of the mechs behind me put a hand on my lower back.

"Well before I say anything, you have to promise not to punish me. Anyways, I decided to go for a motorcycle ride after eating with my family, and then I noticed a jet was flying way too low to the ground and it was following me. I then called Sunny and Sides for help while I tried to stay out of sight of the Decepticon. The Decepticon used a chain to knock me off my motorcycle and then a power pole was knocked over and the wires landed on me. All I remember after that was the pain of being electrocuted, not wanting to leave everyone, and then waking up as a femme," I told Ratchet honestly.

"I'll kill Starscream," Sunny growled and I felt Sides grab one of my hands.

"So besides all the craziness that happened, am I ok?" I asked softly as I felt Sunny start rubbing my back even though I knew he was ready to go kill that Decepticon.

"I just completed a few scans and everything seems normal. You even have a spark chamber and a spark. It's extraordinary and this shouldn't be possible, but it is. If you don't mind, I'd like to run a scan on you at least once or twice a day just to make sure that everything is ok," Ratchet said and I nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll show up for the scans. I don't want to be hit by one of those wrenches you throw at everyone else," I said and laughed when he just nodded with a small smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Transformers. I only own Jade.

Story Start

The next few days I had to get used to my new mech form and alt mode. It was different but having Sides and Sunny there to help me was great. The twins were definitely being supportive and caring, but they were also glued to my sides way too much. I knew they were probably afraid that I was about to be attacked again, but I was on base with all of the Autobots. Nothing was going to happen to me here.

"Jade, it's time for your first training session," Ironhide called out from the hangar door, which led outside to open area for combat training.

"Be right there," I shouted excitedly. I had been waiting for at least a week to start combat training with Ironhide, who had been becoming more and more of a father figure to me. I was stopped with arms around my waist before I could even walk a few steps away from the twins. "Guys, let me go, I want to go start training," I complained as I tried to get free.

"It's not safe," Sunny growled and then he frowned at me when I gave him a pout.

"It's even more dangerous if I don't know how to fight at all. I need to learn how to protect myself so what happened a week ago won't happen again," I told them seriously and stared them down as they held me between them. "Guys, if it will make you feel better you can watch our training session, but no interrupting," I said and finally the guys relaxed and let me go. I gave them a wink before grabbing their hands and made them walk with me out of the hangar to be near Ironhide.

Training with Ironhide was more difficult than I ever thought it would be. Watching him train with the other mechs made it look like I would almost be able to be a good opponent, but I was pitiful. He actually took it easy on me during the training and that made it even worse. Sunny and Sides tried to cheer me on and yell out moves for me to do, but Ironhide would always intercept all of the moves before I could even do them.

By the end of the training session, I was exhausted and just sitting on the ground looking up at Ironhide, who was lightly chuckling. He held out his hand to me, which I accepted, and he helped me stand up.

"You did ok for your first day. You'll get better each time. Your training will be the same time tomorrow unless something changes, I'll let you know," Ironhide said and he gave me a pat on the back before he walked off to go do something else.

"That was brutal," I muttered as Sides and Sunny walked towards me and stood on either side of me. "But I'll get better," I told myself before we all started walking to the hanger.

The rest of the day the twins and I just enjoyed the day. We had grown closer than I thought possible in the short amount of time, but it was nice. They both made my cheeks heat up when they gave me a kiss before leaving me to go recharge in my own room. It took a while to fall asleep, but I finally did with a smile on my face.

I thought I would wake up to the twins waiting outside my door, but instead it was Sam standing there banging on my door. I rushed to open my door and looked down at my cousin, who looked panicked. "Sam, what's going on?" I asked as I bent down and picked up my cousin so we could be face to face.

"Starscream kidnapped my parents," he shouted and I felt my heart break at how scared and hurt he sounded.

"Have you told the others?" I asked as I told him to hold onto my fingers. I started running down the hallway as fast as I could without stepping on anyone.

"Yes, Optimus is forming a team now to get them back," Sam said shakily as we entered the main hanger and I saw Autobots and the military discussing strategy and teams together.

"I'm going too," I said and I saw Optimus and the other Autobots look at me. "They're my family. I'm going to help save them," I continued at the looks I received.

"You're not ready for this kind of mission yet," Ironhide said and I could see the twins backing him up with that decision as they nodded their heads.

"Then just take me as backup! They are my family and I have to help protect them," I said as I felt desperation enter my heart, and I looked down to see Sam giving me a pleading look.

"So if I were to forbid you from going would you still come along without permission?" Optimus asked and I felt myself want to shrink from the looks but I gave a firm nod of my head. "Thought so. You will stay at the back and near another Autobot at all times," he ordered and I just gave him a salute before setting Sam down and turning into my alt mode.

Sam tried to get in my passenger seat but Major Lennox stopped him. I drove out of the hanger with Sides and Sunny while Sam ran over to Bumblebee to get into his alt mode.

"Please stay near us," Sunny said over my comm.

"We don't want to lose you," Sides said over my comm next.

"I don't want to lose you guys either," I said over our comm connection. "I'll stay safe as long as you guys watch your backs too," I finished before focusing on where we were headed. "Hang on Aunt Judy, Uncle Ron," I thought as I tried to prepare myself for the battle ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Transformers. I only own Jade.

Story Start

Everything was quiet when we entered the abandoned manufacturing area, where our scans had shown that my aunt and uncle were taken. I could see the other Autobots scanning the area while I stayed in my alt mode towards the back. I slowly changed to my mech form and looked around the area as much as I could from my location.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stayed close to me but not too close since Optimus gave them orders to scout the area. They gave me looks before going off to do their job. I looked for Sam and Bumblebee, but they were further back than I was.

"This is too quiet," I thought and saw something glinting in one of the run down buildings. "What is that?" I whispered as I turned more to look at the shining object in the window. "Guys, watch out," I screamed when the shiny object turned out to be a gun pointing out of the window and towards Ironhide and Optimus.

Total chaos happened after I spotted the gun. Decepticons appeared out of the ground and the buildings in seconds, and the battle started.

Ratchet stayed close to me until a Decepticon landed a good hit on Ironhide before Ironhide killed the Decepticon.

"Finally alone," I heard a familiar voice say above me and I screamed as I felt a chain wrap around me and sling me further away from the Autobots.

"Starscream," I growled when the chain released me and I was staring down the Decepticon, who just landed in front of me. "Where are my aunt and uncle?" I shouted as I stood up and tried to get in one of the stances that Ironhide showed me yesterday.

"It seems your cousin has already found his parents, but that doesn't matter. I'm going to take you with me and make you my spark mate. You'll have my sparklings, whether you want to or not," he growled as he started approaching me.

"I'd rather die," I shouted as I watched him prepare to attack me again.

"Where is Jade?" Sunstreaker shouted over the battle to his brother. He felt apprehensive and he knew if he did, then his brother definitely did.

"I don't know," Sideswipe yelled before freezing when his spark jolted. "Sunny," he shouted as he turned and spotted Jade fighting Starscream. He thought his spark would stop working when he watched Starscream stab Jade with a blade that was attached to his wrist.

"Jade," the brothers yelled and they quickly fought their way through the battle to get Starscream. They shouted for Ratchet while they made sure that the Decepticon couldn't fly away. They would kill Starscream if it was the last thing they did. They would not let the mech who hurt their spark mate live.

Unbearable pain was all I could feel after Starscream stabbed me and I collapsed onto the ground. It felt as if my life force was slowly diminishing, but I didn't want that to happen. I still had my family and two wonderful mechs to live for, so I couldn't let this stab wound destroy me.

"Ratchet," I muttered as the familiar medic appeared above me and started examining the stab wound.

"Jade, it's ok, I'm here. You'll be ok, just stay calm," he said before becoming quiet. I could tell he was speaking over the comm to someone.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were still full of anger after they finished killing the Decepticon. They felt their sparks freeze when Ratchet spoke to them over their comm that Jade's spark chamber was damaged.

They rushed over to be beside their spark mate and looked at her with worry and pain on their faces as they saw her struggling with the pain.

"She's fighting, but her spark is trying to disappear. The only solution I see is if you spark bond with her. It might give me enough time to repair the chamber while you two keep her spark alive," Ratchet told them seriously as he started pulling out his tools to try repairing her spark chamber.

"But what if she's not ready to spark bond with us yet," Sides said as he and his brother felt their whole world crashing around them. They finally had someone wonderful in their lives and now this.

"Please, I love both of you, I'm ready to be with you forever if I survive this," I said as loud as I could through the pain.

"But," Sunny started to say but I stopped him by gently grabbing one of his and Sides' hands.

"I love you both so much, more than I've ever loved anyone. I want to spend the rest of my life with you both," I said before flinching as another burst of pain spread through me.

"Love you," Sunny and Sides said before they gave a nod to Ratchet.

Everything seemed to rush by and freeze all at the same time as I felt warmth and happiness enter my spark and mind. I was able to give Sides and Sunny a small smile before I fell unconscious.

"She's waking up. Get the twins, now," Ratchet's voice said from somewhere near me as my eyes slowly fluttered open. "Jade, how are you feeling?" he asked softly as I opened my eyes fully and looked at him.

"Warm, happy, sore," I said softly as I tried to sit up and eventually Ratchet had to help me sit up on the bed.

"Jade," Sides and Sunny shouted before they rushed into the medical bay. They froze when they saw me, and then they quickly hugged me and surprised me with the most passionate kisses ever. "We're so glad you're alright," Sides said and he and Sunny hugged me tighter.

"Never scare us like that again," Sunny said and I just gave him and Sides another kiss before just enjoying their hugs.

"Don't plan on it, spark mates," I said and smiled at the happy looks they gave me.

Recovering didn't take as long as I expected, and it was nice to be able to leave the medical room as a patient. Living as a mech was going to be full of new experiences and some hardships, but at least I would have my friends, family, and my spark mates.

"Want to help us prank Ironhide?" Sunny asked as he and Sides walked with me through the hangar.

"Of course, what's the plan?" I said and gave them kisses on the cheeks. "Never a boring moment," I thought happily as we sneaked through the hangar to go torment Ironhide.

The End.


End file.
